Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-27780377-20160515135416
Welp just cleared this tria with no sweat. Some helpful units,orbs and items: Revive light-Used both / Cresent dew-Didnt use any / Fujin potions-Used 2 / Fujin Tonics-0 used / and godess idol- just incase, though they dont help on his ultimate attack's, didnt realize this until i came into the fght so mabey repalce with something else Friend- Fabled Emperor Kulyuk/ Cosmic armor Leader/Mitagator- Flare padlin Darvenshel ( dont know if his leader skill actual negated Afla's Defense Ignoring effects)- Extra skill Destroyers authority 2/ Lafdranya, Heresy orb Healer- Galactic Treasure Ivirs/ Drevas, Omni gizmo ( Could replace drevas due to Darvenshal's Leader skill) Extra Defense- Neptunian Tridon/ Demon Crown, Tridon's Trident BB Support- Inferno Rifle Bestie/ Legwand, sol creator ( Her SBB is great for keeping your guages up) Last person Just Becuase- Drevas/ Sol creator, Lexida The reason i picked this team Comp was for survivability. A Darvan And omni kulyuk lead gives you insane Def and Hp and Darven's 7* ability to Negate Def ignoring effects was something i had in mind. Darven gives excellent Mitagation plus his bb boosts max HP even more, and Kuly When maxed out has fire barriers on SBB and BB. AND darvens UBB boost attackt realitive to max HP while his SBB boosts attack realitive to DEF, So your going to have attacking power so long as those two things are avalibe. To ensure this i Brought 7* Bestie for her BB and SBB (BB slighty boost BB guage's and SBB fills BB Guages when being attacked) Next is Tridon, His sheild thats it, only reason i brought him, but to be honest I think bringing him was a bit over kill but i made this team for survivability so he did his job. Next is 7* Ivris, Her healing her SBB slighty filling your BB guage and her oh so sexy UBB giving the angel idol effect on two random allies, only need this if you get low as i think fla Void casuality Whips them clean becuase they whiped my goddess angels effect clean when it kill my unit that had it.Last But certaintly not least is Drevas, i love him and he had high hp so i brought him.Fun fact about him, His counter sheild can cuase alfa tto have decreased armor/def or whatever and he can and most likely will paralyz Zurg wich is a plus. Now the only thing to worry about is Afla thresh holds. I had trouble with the one that hits the unit with the hightest attack. When checked stats it was my bestie but i forgot darven had insane def's so when i used his SBB he had the most attack and got killed wich resulted in my first revive light, my second one came again when i used Darvens UBB. I did not expect to do enough damage to push past the threshold that would make him kill my highest HP unit wich was Kulyuk, wich resulted in my second revive light. So other than that I highly suggest this team set up as it is a cake walk so long as you known when and who to guard.